Hello Dolly
by bk00
Summary: A oneshot based on the amazing fic More Than Human by sbj!


**Hello Dolly Or Letters Love Company And Ink**

**Part 1:** Junior Summer

_Based on the fic More Than Human by sbj _

When Buttercup and Bubbles told Butch and Boomer that the Rowdyruff Boys did indeed have their own fan club in Townsville, their reaction was surprisingly similar: both laughed it off with a shake of their heads. Buttercup gave a roll of her eyes at Butch's idiocy for not believing her, while Bubbles tried to constantly reassure Boomer that it wasn't a joke.

It was safe to say that the boys were thoroughly surprised when they went to pick up their friends two days later.

Butch, being the gentleman that he was, had decided for once to pick up Buttercup at her home and see what kind of shit they could into. Really though it was to keep her on her toes. And a pissed off Blossom was always a plus. Oh and Boomer had come along too, probably to take Bubbles on a "not-date" or whatever the hell it was.

They landed across the street from the girls' house. It was better safe than sorry, Boomer had suggested. They didn't want to get attack by whatever Rowdyruff proofing the Professor had come up with. Butch laughed at the claim—like anything was Rowdyruff proof (though he guessed if anyone could do it, Buttercup's father was the man to go to).

He was surprised at how normal it looked. And then he was wondering just how many times their home had been destroyed. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he looked at structure with tiny sneer of envy etching onto his face. This had been the girls place for as long as they could remember. No matter the number it had to be rebuilt, it was still home. More than Butch could say about any one place he had stayed.

Boomer hummed a little tune and rocked on the balls of his feet. He smiled at the thought of what Bubbles face would look like when she came out the door and—"Butch, how are they gonna know we're here?" The blonde's brow was creased in slight confusion. As romantic as the jester of a surprise meeting was, it wouldn't do any good if Bubbles didn't come out the house, "And how do we know they're home?"

Luckily for Butch, he didn't need to say a single word. Both Buttercup and Bubbles exited their home, each carrying two stacked and fairly large boxes. Sans Blossom, he noted, but she was probably at dance practice or something. He floated forward, Boomer hovering behind him.

"Need some help with those?" Butch queried as he took Buttercup's top box in his arms. Buttercup head jerked up, her hair messed up from pressing against the upper box.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised at his appearance.

"Boomer!" Bubbles chirped as he relieved her top box away from her.

"We were in the neighborhood," Boomer answered, feet touching the ground as stopped himself next to Bubbles.

"What's the goods?" Butch asked, giving a shake of his newly acquired box, tongue lagging as he tried to listen for something to move. Buttercup opened her mouth to respond when Bubbles let out a high pitched squeal and dash into the house in a streak of blue.

Boomer's mouth was stuck mid-sentence, finding Bubbles box in his arms as well as the girl vanished into the house. She reappeared not seconds later, arms bundling six objects.

"Are those dolls?" Butch scrunched up his nose at the sight of the big button-eyed rag dolls. Something looked might familiar about them though. He moved over to Bubbles, his eyes brightening after scrutinizing them a little closer, "Of us!"

Bubbles nodded, handing three to Butch and three to Boomer after they placed their boxes on the ground. Each of the six dolls were miniature versions of the Boys and Girls from when they were kids, black striped single colored shirts or dresses. They were pretty accurate, catching even Butch's horrible haircut from way back when and Blossom's overly large bow being present as always.

"So are the boxes filled with these things?" Boomer asked as he handed mini him, Bubbles and Blossom back to the true blue Powerpuff. Bubbles zipped back to the girls' room and took back her package. "Where did they come from?"

"Bubbles volunteers at one of the hospitals in the city ever now and then," Buttercup shifted her weight a little so that way her footing was better before continuing, "She's really into visiting the sick kids and always end up doing lengthy artsy projects to keep their minds off their illness."

"And I thought it'd be cool to have a fundraiser for the kids by the kids! They're all going to our favorite toy store." Bubbles giggled as she twirled in place, spinning into a float. The other three followed her lead into the air, the blonde carrying on her explanation, "Normally, I only get the majority of girls to participate and a few of the boys, but when I brought up the idea of making dolls of us to sell, they really got excited about making figures for you guys."

Boomer tilted his head slightly as he flew beside her, expecting her to carry on. Instead she grinned more to herself, happy to have her mission accomplished. Butch looked to Buttercup to elaborate.

"You guys know how you helped out with that monster a while back and that shooting a couple months ago? Yeah, well know these brats think you're heroes like us. You'd be surprised by how excited the boys were to know that they had you guys to look up now. Normally all that attention directed towards me,"

"No surprise as to why." Butch chuckled.

"What was that, asshole?"

"You heard me!"

"They really think that we're good guys?" Boomer asked, blocking out the green duo's arguing.

Bubbles glanced over at him, his skeptical look painted on every facet on his face. So she did what she knew was going to cheer him up the most. She smiled.

"Yes. Yes, they do."

Boomer's face light up as he cracked a large grin, Butch and Buttercup getting back in sync with their siblings.

"And you got letters!"

Suddenly, Boomer and Butch halted, floating up right. She couldn't have been serious. Buttercup smirked at the stunned look on Butch's face. He seemed to be trying to wrap his mind around the prospect that he and his brothers had gotten fan-mail.

"Where are they?" He asked, seeming to look past Buttercup and off into the distance.

"At our place," Buttercup told him, "And the sooner we can drop these off, the sooner you can read'em. Now come on!" Buttercup zoomed off, the other three teens following after her. They were at Toysville Center in a matter of minutes, the place filled to the brim with flashing lights, videogames, and toys. Before they entered, though, Butch had one more question:

"Blondie, why did you have those dolls on you, if you plan on selling them?"

Brick, as of late, was not having the best of days. Not even driving around in His One True Love could bring his spirits up. For the record, he wasn't bored. Brick didn't do bored. It was just too quiet in the apartment with his brothers out with the Girls. Though that was not to say he didn't enjoy the silence or was lonely. Brick didn't do lonely either.

There was a faint nagging at the back that maybe he should go harass Blossom. He knew that she was practicing and where, so why not? Maybe she needed an actually competent dance partner? Or he could just silently critique her and send her in a fury. He hadn't done that in what seemed like forever. Of course, as he rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling from the couch, he wouldn't. He had no such desire to see her whatsoever. It was just his brain being stupid again.

"Hey, Boss!" Brick sighed at the call of his brother. So much for the silence. He sat up to face his brothers. Boomer was carrying a bundle of what seemed to be letters and why the hell did he have a doll lying on top of the pile? Butch had a small shield around what seemed to be a piece of paper, a different doll tucked under his belt.

"Are you two going to explain what the hell is going on here or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

Butch gave him an excited grin and his eyes flickered brightly. That can't be good.

"Relax, bro, it's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about!" Brick narrowed his eyes and Butch laughed, "Boomer's little girlfriend does this thing with some kids at some hospital and apparently they think we're big time superheroes. This," he waved his shield for emphasis, "Is a letter from one of the little brats to me. Little guy thinks I'm the shit. Who am I to tell him otherwise?"

Butch looked generally happy for once in his life. Like not crazy, psychotic happy either. Brick extended his hand for the letter; Butch compiled without losing his smile in the least. His eyes ran over the sheet, the handwriting definitely belonging to a child. What surprised him most was what it said:

_Dear Mister Butch,_

Thank you very much for protecting my city. I think that your really cool and awesome! Miss Buttercup says that you two are friends! She's very scary sometimes though! I don't think I could be friends with her! Will you be my friend?

From, Josh

P.S. What's your favorite superpower that you have?

Brick's mouth twitched upward slightly before handing the piece of paper back to his brother. Boomer was at the kitchen counter, opening and reading his mail. Their leader noticed that the blonde had become misty eyed as he read each slip. Brick assumed that his letters were still at the hospital, otherwise he'd be reading childish questions and poor writing from his own little fans.

"Alright, Boys, we have some kids to go surprise. On the way, one of you still needs to tell me what the hell is up with those ragdolls."

He shouldn't have asked about the dumb toys. As they flew, Brick kept staring at the Blossom doll in his mitt. The name Tameria was embroidered on the back in white thread, contrasting the doll's pink dress. Stupid Bubbles for thinking that it was a cute idea to give the boys toys of the girls to keep. Oh well, he thought with a sigh, nothing he could to about it now. The boys landed just outside St. Helen's Hospital, the place bustling with activity.

It surprised him that no one stopped to notice them as they entered the building. Normally the boys' arrival garnered some sort of attention, be it positive or negative. Instead, for what seemed like the first time in a long while, they merely blended in with the rest of the crowd. Brick approached the desk nearest the entrance. The nurse working the stand was furiously typing away at something, completely oblivious to his surroundings. Brick clearly his throat as quietly as possible, the man stopping and looking up from his work.

"I take it your Brick and the Rowdyruff boys?" Brick just nodded, raising an eyebrow. The man just smiled, "Buttercup said something about a punk in a baseball cap, a green-eyed idiot, and blonde fluff ball coming to visit some of the kids. Go down the hall on your left, make another right, and up you'll be in the children's ward."

Butch stalked off without a word, Boomer calling out thanks as he made sure his guitar strap was secure. Brick didn't budge, crossing his arms.

"Look I'm just here—"

"Bubbles gave me clear instructions that you were not allowed to receive any of your mail until you've talk to the kid who requested a visit. She's in room 135."

He was going to stab her one day, Brick swore to it.

With a scoff and putting the doll into his back pocket, he strode after his brothers to make sure they had accidently hurt one of those brats. They hadn't been there for a whole minute and he could tell which room's they were in. Passing rooms 123 and 130, Boomer had already started a spontaneous sing-along while Brick was already play-wrestling with more physically active kids and telling stories of their adventures (leaving out the whole working-for-an-evil-company bit). Brick stopped before doorway and gave a little knock against the door-lining.

"Come in?" came a young voice from the inside. Brick entered, the only person in the room sitting in her bed. She was a young black girl, glasses almost hanging off her nose. Her hair was frizzy and standing every which way.

"I take it that you're Tameria?" He asked her as he floated over to her. On her nightstand sat the Lord of the Rings, A Tale of Two Cities on top of the trilogy, "And you like to read, that's good. Knowledge is power after all."

"Sometimes it's best to get lost in a world of cruel fiction than face a harsh reality." She smiled up at him. Brick nodded in agreement. Her chart was hanging off the end of her bed and his eyes flicked to her. She merely gave a tip of her head, allowing him to look.

It was a tumor, near the back of her skull. Damn near impossible to surgically remove without doing head damage. She couldn't be older than what? Seven? What was worse was that this obviously bright girl knew that she was dying. That's why she was reading as much as she could, to bury herself in fantasies and literature beyond her level. But why the hell did she look so happy—

"Blossom suggested I talk to you about three weeks ago." Brick paused, putting the clipboard and looking up at this girl. When she was sure their eyes were locked, she continued, "She said you'd be the one to go for an intelligent conversation—even though she always says you're wrong about everything." Brick narrowed his eyes slightly but Tameria just giggled, "She said you wouldn't take too kindly to her saying that, since apparently your insufferable, but would overlook it. Personally, I think she fancies you. What do you think?"

"Well according to Blossom, what I think isn't all too important," He replied as he picked up the chair by the window and dragged it over to her bedside. "Of course, she's wrong as per usual. So what do you want to talk about exactly?"

"Well, Blossom and I talk about almost everything. Politics, global warming, literature, you name it. I'm pretty well verse for an eight year-old."

Brick took a moment to consider, and then he smirked as he placed the Blossom doll onto of the books.

"Then let's talk about military."

Brick would have grinned at how her eyes sparkled at the subject if he didn't have a reputation of being "insufferable" to live up to.

An hour later, as it turns out, the girl wasn't lying about having knowledge in a variety of subjects.

Tameira knew the rules of regulations from several types of armies, different attack patterns and tatics, and why exactly Roman Empire failed when it came to military strength. Brick was fairly impressed and exhilarated to have a great conversation.

_'Well I guess Blossom can be right about some things,'_ Brick thought to himself.

"Brick, what's it like to dance?" The question caught him off guard. The look on her face, at how faraway it seemed, reminded Brick that he was talking to a kid. He then realized that she was asking about Blossom, in a roundabout way, and what it was like to dance with her.

Watching her dance captivated him like nothing else. It was in the way she got lost in the moment, forgetting everything else and just moved to the music. But actually being a part of her focus while she danced, to contribute to her actual expression of who she really was? That was something different entirely. It was…well it was amazing. He was sudden reminded of prom when they seemed to be completely in sync with each other and how ready he had been to say yes to another dance.

Of course, he couldn't say any of this. Brick didn't need to give this girl the idea that there was something going on between him and Blossom.

"It's different." He answered without a moment's hesitation. Instead of being dissatisfied with this answer, the young girl wore a knowing smirk on her lips. Shit.

Before he could refute anything Tameira was thinking, there was a boom. A boom that was close by. Brick noticed the fear that had so easily seeped into this brilliant child's face. He rose, taking off his hat and placing his hat on her head. "Look after it," he called as he left the room. Just when he was finally having a good day, who the hell was messing it up now?

"Boomer, come on. Butch, protect the kids, shield this entire ward if you have to." He yelled as he and his blonde brother zipped around the corner. A green energy field closed the hall off behind them, blocking the entrance to the children's wing.

Upon following the trail of destruction, the two found three men dressed in high tech gear in a hallway. One had electricity emitting from his gloves, another had a flamethrower attached to his back, and the last had a variety of weapons.

"Where's our leader!" One of the cried, as he lifted a doctor against the wall "We know he was brought here!"

Boomer whistled to catch their attention. "Put the nice man down and you won't get hurt," He warned them. Dropping the doctor, the three men turned to face the duo. After a moment's pause they laughed and clutched their stomachs.

"And who are you two supposed to be? The Creampuff Boys?" The one with the flamethrower quipped.

Brick eyes flashed a dark red, causing Boomer to shake his head at the poor suckers. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Hey, Leader girl, look who's on TV." Buttercup called over to her sister, who had just arrived from practice. Blossom leaned against the couch near her sister's head as the current news story flashed onto the screen. She had heard that the leader of a four man criminal team had gotten seriously injured after a heist and his cronies had gone after him to make sure their boss didn't end up in custody. It wasn't something the mayor hadn't called them in on so they hadn't thought of it as anything of importance. But in front of the camera with Maria was person none other than…Brick?

"What is he doing there?" The redhead cried, Buttercup shrugging without a clue. Blossom grabbed at the remote—"No problem, Blossom, it's not like I was using it or whatever."—and turned up the volume.

"—and I for one would like to thank you what you did today. Do you have anything you want to say?"

Blossom watched the screen intently, eyes widening when she realized he wasn't wearing his stupid cap. Where was it then if not glued to Brick's head? Blossom's tumbled perfectly into the space beside her sister, free hand been placed in front of her mouth as Brick did something unexpected. He held one of the dolls Bubbles had made for her fundraiser. And it was of her.

"Yes, I have one more thing I'd like to say," He started, looking clearly into the camera, "If you want to support St. Helen's children, then go buy a Powerpuff doll at Toysville Center for one dollar. All proceeds will help keep the kids here entertained and healthy." With that he slid the toy into his pocket and then proceeded to zoom off. Maria stepped into the space he was a moment ago, first looking at him fly off into the distance and then back to the audience. Blossom unintentionally clicked the box off, stunned.

Buttercup watched her sister curiously, before shrugging with a smile. "I guess he's not as bad off a guy as you think he is, sis."

Blossom had been having some strange days, of late, but today had to be the strangest. Blossom only responded with an 'hmm', still trying to understand what had just happened. Maybe Buttercup was right. Still it's not like she'd go out of her way to talk to him just because of this one event. That'd be silly.

**If you want more you'll have to check out **_sbj's More Than Human_** to see how this all started and how it will end! Thank you for the reviews and faves!**


End file.
